Marshcellos
by Galaxxxy
Summary: Vinyl Scratch makes an interesting new type of confectionery, Marshcellos, and they take the world by storm. Though for some reason Octavia isn't very happy about it. I don't actually know why I wrote this so feel free to ignore it.


Octavia galloped as fast as she could towards Bon Bon's Confectionary Store, she was looking for somepony and she was pretty sure they would be here. For some reason what seemed like hundreds of ponies were gathered outside of it. As she neared the crowd she slowed into a trot and noticed that what looked like large black speakers were placed at the sides of the building. She was about to ask the white mare with the curly green mane and tail in front of her what was going on when a horrible loud screeching sound came from the speakers. She, along with everypony else, flattened her ears against her head. Then a familiar voice spoke into a microphone and was projected through the speakers to the crowd.

"Heh heh, sorry everypony..."

That voice wasn't Bon Bon or even Lyra as she expected. No, it was none other than her housemate and resident Disk Jockey Vinyl Scratch, the very pony she had been looking for.

"Anyway, I, Vinyl Scratch, best DJ in all of Equestria, have made a new type of marshmallow, and I invite you to come try it!"

As she finished speaking that sentence, the doors opened and everypony flooded in. She was about to speak to Vinyl but apparently more ponies were behind her and she was pushed into the store.

It was a nice shop with cherry oak planked flooring. Paintings of different sweets adorned the cream coloured walls, there were purple and pink peppermint swirls, yellow and blue striped candies like Bon Bon's cutie mark, licorice All Sorts, Jelly Foals and all other kinds of candy. Shelves made of the same cherry oak as the floor were attached to the walls underneath the tasty looking murals and a few were set up in the middle of the room, but not many so ponies had space to walk. Jars and boxes of sweets and chocolates sat on the shelves, few were store bought as most were made by Bon Bon herself.

A large amount of the store had been taken over by jars of the marshmallows Vinyl had been talking about. Ponies were primarily interested in them, but a few were browsing the other shelves.

Octavia's purple eyes were darting all over the room, she thought she had scanned all the ponies, candy and shelves until she spotted her target.

 **Her.**

Octavia galloped up to the unsuspecting white mare who was having a chat with her fellow unicorn and friend, Lyra, and pulled her into the kitchen behind her.

"VINYL SCRATCH! What in Equestria is happening?" She shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Tavi, calm down!" She asked, waving her hooves from her chest, down to the ground, the signal to sit down.

'Tavi' sat down next to Vinyl.

"What on earth have you done?"

"Oh that..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck with a hoof. "It's a long story..."

The loud blaring of the alarm clock barely woke Vinyl from her deep sleep. She had had a gig last night that was late for even her. As a result, she had only had about about two hours of sleep as a result.

She groaned, rolled over and got up groggily, shutting off her alarm with her magic. She only set her alarm for important things.

She started down the stairs, yawning, and arrived in the kitchen.

Vinyl put on the coffee machine and leaned against the counter. She started to think about why she had set her alarm, before sighing and slapping a forehoof to her face. She had set that alarm yesterday so she could get up to prepare for the gig she had, but because she got back so late she forgot to turn it off.

Grabbing the coffee she made in her magic, she decided she may as well drink it.

In the living room she found a note resting on the coffee table.

Dear Vinyl,  
As you can probably tell, I have already headed off to the arena for orchestra practice.  
This is just a simple letter to tell you that I have simply gone to practice and not  
to worry.  
Sincerely,  
Octavia

P.S. Get some sleep, I know how late you were up last night.

After finishing her coffee, Vinyl headed up to her and Octavia's shared music practice room to work on a song or two before her buzz wore off and she could sleep.

As she was walking to her soundboards, she tripped and fell. Her mouth was open and her tongue ran along one of Octavia's cellos. As she got up she smacked her lips and donned a look of confusion.

Why did that taste good?

For whatever reason she felt it needed more... Marshmallow?

Then something clicked in her mind. She took the cello to the kitchen and cut off a slice of the cello. She put some marshmallows from a bag into a bowl and microwave to melt. Then she grated the wood with a cheesegrater. When the marshmallow was melted she took it out and poured in the cello shavings. She mixed it before tasting it.

Her face lit up.

This was amazing!

She raced out of the house to find some marshmallows and molds, she thought it would be cool if they were in cello shapes. The marshmallows were easy enough but the music stores she went to thought she was mad when she asked for a small cello shaped mold, so she headed to the arts and crafts shop and for some reason they had some. She bought them in bulk along with some glass jars.

Back at her house she made more of the mixture, using all of the cello and marshmallows she had, putting them into the molds to set. While they set she called by Bon Bon's confectionary store.

"Hey Bon Bon." Vinyl

"Oh, hello Vinyl!"

"I actually came because I made something."

"You... Made something?"

"Yeah, a new type of marshmallow."

"You made marshmallows." Bon Bon deadpanned.

"Yeah they're good."

She sighed.

"Okay, bring them."

"Then I brought them back here, Bon Bon and Lyra liked them and then we set all this up." Vinyl finished.

"You ground up my practice cello..."

"Uh yeah... Sorry about that..."

 **"You ground up my practice cello..."**

"Uhhh... Octavia?"

 **"YOU GROUND UP MY PRACTICE CELLO!?"**


End file.
